


It Takes Time

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Series: Clarktavia (After death of Lincoln) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding old drawings, wait is that Octavia?? Clarke, did you just draw Octavia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesficlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/gifts).



Clarke can tell something's up when Octavia sits down next to her with a smirk on her face. She's holding something behind her back but she keeps turning away so Clarke can't see it. "So, Clarke," Octavia's smirk widens. 

Clarke raises her eyebrows and decides to take the bait Octavia so obviously is handing her. "Yes?" she asks.

Octavia hold the thing behind her back tighter. "I found something in our tent," she tells her.

Clarke's pulse races as she thinks about all the possible hidden things Octavia could have found. She hoped it wasn't her second gun (a sizably larger one) or the minuscule piece of chocolate she'd smuggled out of the ark (she knew Octavia would eat that in a second.) But she wasn't prepared for Octavia to show her what she'd really found.

It was a drawing. A drawing that Clarke had done some time ago, working late into the night on it. She'd drawn it from her memory, of the one time she'd seen Octavia Blake wearing less than her usual pants and tank-top. In the drawing Octavia was standing on a rock by the lake, poised and ready to dive down. Looking at the picture for the first time in a while, Clarke still marvels over how long and luxurious Octavia's almost naked body is.

Suddenly Clarke realizes where she is. Octavia is watching her, her eyebrows seeming to be permanently raised.

"Herm," Clarke clears her throat. She can feel the heat rising in her face, and she knows she must bear some resemblance to the glowing red sunset behind her. "About that..." she trails off, unable to think of any possible reason to as why she might have drawn her best friend in her underwear.

Octavia's smirk wavers and a tear runs down her cheek, startling Clarke. She drops the drawing on the ground and covers her face with her hands.

"O?" Clarke takes her friend's hands and pulls them gently away from her face. She leads Octavia out of the camp and into the woods. When they're safely out of hearing range she turns to Octavia. "What is it, O?" she asks softly. 

Octavia shakes her head and pulls herself together. "I just started thinking that today is the five year anniversary of Lincoln's death and I wasn't sure if this was a good time to say it but I really, really like you Clarke and I want our friendship to maybe be something more?"

Before Clarke can register her words fully, Octavia is pushing her up against a tree and kissing her fiercely, her hands tangling in Clarke's long, blonde hair. After a minute Clarke responds in the same, pushing back on Octavia and knocking her to the ground before climbing on top of her. 

It is many hours later when the girls finally emerge from the woods. Octavia heads right for her tent, but Clarke stops partway there. Reaching down to scoop the drawing up, she smiles. It barely does her girl justice.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this piece of writing, it is in no way my best work but I promised it to someone so here it is. I may end up editing it and making it better, we'll see.


End file.
